Sucker
by MonMonCandie
Summary: If there was one thing Saïx couldn't comprehend, then it was the fact how Larxene had a tendency to annoy him and invade his personal space far more than the other Organization member. Couldn't she – for once – leave him be without complaining over every little thing? …And what was with that candy in her mouth? ‹‹Saïx/Larxene One-shot››


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, just this story. :P

**Rating/Warnings: **Teen (+16) for language and mildly suggestive themes, but nothing graphic.**  
Characters/Pairings: **Saïx/Larxene, very slight Saïx/Larxene/Axel**  
Word Count: **3,865 words**  
A/N: **I've been meaning to finish this one for a long while now, but lost motivation when I couldn't figure out how to finish this. My inspiration picked up again thanks to _MissYoui's _SaiLar one-shot that she released a week or two ago. :3 You should go check out her works! I have another Saïx/Larxene one-shot WIP for a one-shot challenge that should've been done a month ago, so hopefully I can get that one up soon since I've completed half of that. ._. See how I have incomplete works that are halfway done? Yeah, I'm sometimes like that. Hahaha… -shot- Anyways! I miss writing Saïx and Larxene when they're arguing; especially when one of the two (usual it's Larxene) is hitting on the other… LOL! I still don't like the ending, but it's passable. If anyone is wondering, this took place in the very early part of Days; right after Larxene had her only mission with Roxas. ;P And no, this has no link to my other SaiLar one-shot that included Demyx (though, coincidentally, some parts of this do seem like a prequel to that xD).

I hope you enjoy! And if you could leave a review once you've finished reading, that'd be mighty awesome. :) Thank you for reading, guys!

* * *

**.: Sucker :.**

_~ You're a loser in every sense of the word ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Silence: it was most welcoming to him; especially since Saïx had to take care of so many tasks all at once. Organizing and assigning missions; staying on top of the replica program's progression; adhering to Xemnas's various requests… Saïx was possibly the busiest Nobody of the entire Organization. He honestly didn't _want _the job, but if plans were to go on smoothly, he truly needed to play the faithful lapdog—nothing was going to stop him or Axel from obtaining their hearts. The Luna Diviner would do all the calculations and the Flurry of Dancing Flames would carry out the executions…if they were necessary.

"You have to be a robot. You just have to be."

Saïx's pen scratched across one of his mission logs and – to be frank – the frown on his face was far from happy. That mission log…it took him an hour to write it and now there was a protruding black _pen line _scratched across the paper because _someone_ destroyed his state of complete concentration. Saïx couldn't remember if Isa was a perfectionist or not, but this ugly black line _ruined _his flawless report. Nearly breaking his writing utensil in two, the blue-haired male glanced over his shoulder and narrowed amber eyes at his unwanted guest. There was a reason why each member had their own bedroom: it was for _privacy _for goodness sake! "What are you doing here?"

Jade-colored orbs stared at him and rightfully ignored his hostile leer. Larxene rolled her eyes before allowing herself to wander Saïx's private quarters as if she owned this particular part of the castle; her black heels clicking against the cold floor while she hummed condescendingly. "Mmhmm. It's official: your room has no personality whatsoever…pun _totally_ intended."

"Number XII." Saïx gritted his teeth; a hand pinching the bridge of his nose as a way to calm his growing temper. _"What _are you doing in my room? Must I ask again or do I have to show you the door _by force?"_

"Oh shut up." She glared at him with a scowl. Her crass response nearly threw him over the edge until the blue-haired berserker remembered he couldn't actually _feel_ insulted by the female's lack of class. Then again, perhaps Saïx was just curious as to _why _Larxene carried the prelude for outrage in the first place when he hadn't done anything. Or had he? …Whatever. Crossing her arms, Larxene began complaining. "You have a funny way of setting up missions, you know? Can't you give me something with a _little _more substance?"

"…You enter my room because you're being belligerent about a mission set up?"

"I had to watch over our little heart-collecting baby today," Larxene snapped. "Do you know how incredibly _stupid _that mission was?"

Saïx remained unfazed by her tone. "Number XIII needed to learn magic—"

"Then push that stuff on Demyx! Hell, that can even be _Axel's _job for all I care; I'm _not _a babysitter!" she continued to huff in increasing aggravation; static building up into the air as the blonde began losing control of her element by agitation. It was shameful really and Saïx had to refrain from physically showing his discontentment. Ever since Larxene's integration into the Organization, all she ever did was _complain._ If it wasn't to him, it was to one of the other members. The only ones Larxene never went off on were the Superior (for obvious reasons) and Number XI, Marluxia; probably because the Graceful Assassin indulged the Savage Nymph with petty conversation and empty praises. They were rather…close. Now why was that—Oh wait, Saïx wasn't supposed to _care; _if Numbers XI and XII wanted to be 'besties' (as Axel put it), Saïx shouldn't give them a second thought _or _the time of day. Turning back to his paperwork, he purposely ignored the blonde in question – hoping she would quietly leave – but of course, Larxene was harder to get rid of than a moth attracted to a flicker of light. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Saïx closed his eyes. "I'm busy at the moment; I don't have time to listen to your shallow complaints."

"…Fine." He heard Larxene stomping around his room again before the sound of his bed sinking under a weight entered his ears. Looking over his shoulder, the blonde made herself comfortable on his no-longer-tidy bed, leaning against her palms and throwing one leg over the other as she sat. Clicking her tongue, Larxene tilted her head to the side. "I'll just wait until you're done then."

"Number XII—"

"I'm going to _wait _until you're done, _Number VII," _Larxene stubbornly finalized by sticking her nose in the air; basically telling Saïx that she would not budge on her answer.

Sighing with a scowl, the blue-haired berserker got back to work and inevitably started rewriting his report on a brand new sheet of paper. If the blonde wanted to play the 'waiting' game, then so be it. Saïx reveled in the silence whereas Larxene – as he was sure – would eventually get bored and leave of her own accord. Yes; Saïx just had to play the 'boring' higher-ranked Nobody to claim victory—

_Crunch._

…What the hell was _that?_

More crunching sounds entered his ears and it was _annoying _to say the least. Slapping his pen down on his desk (_again_), the blue-haired berserker swerved his chair in Larxene's direction and narrowed his amber eyes. When the Savage Nymph feigned ignorance of his iron glare – throwing the noise-making, plastic garbage on _his _bedroom floor – Saïx hinted. "Need I ask?"

Larxene smirked; a white stick stuck between her lips. Pulling it out, she revealed a spherical blue candy surrounding one end of the stick and rolled it between her thumb and index finger; her leg bouncing against the other. "It's a lollipop."

"I know what it _is, _Number XII." Saïx resisted the urge to slap his face in exasperation. Honestly, did she think he was _that _incompetent to not comprehend something so simple? He tried again. "I meant why do you _have _one?"

"I brought it in that stink of a town when the Key-brat finished his 'lesson'," Larxene lamely informed, popping the lollipop in her mouth again. Her speech became slightly less intelligible as she sucked on the candy. "I deserved a treat since _someone _doesn't reward the laborers for their efforts in doing stupid missions day-in and day-out."

_Remain calm… _He had to remind himself that Xemnas would not be pleased if he found destruction and a certain female Nobody bleeding red within his pristine, white castle. Contracting and relaxing his fists, Saïx sharply inhaled. "I see, but why are you eating that _now?"_

"I'm waiting for _you _aren't I?" She smirked devilishly. "Since I am, I might as well _entertain _myself."

Narrowing his eyes, Saïx shook his head at her actions and turned around to face his desk. If Larxene wanted to be that way, fine. He could ignore her; Saïx probably mastered the art of ignoring less-than-intelligent antics like it was nothing. Whatever could Larxene do that would possibly break Saïx from such a conviction? His pen was the only other noise resounding in his room – scribbling and scratching across paper – besides Larxene's insistent contribution to white noise. Some moments her black coat would squeak under her weight while others included Larxene's lollipop hitting her teeth when – Saïx assumed – she rolled it from one side of her mouth to the other. It was insufferable really—the repetitive resonance that damned piece of candy was making. Why in the worlds did Larxene have to play with it? With her _mouth _no less? Couldn't Larxene simply suck on her sugary sweet _quietly? _Inhaling a breath, Saïx piped up monotonously. "What is it about you and sugar?"

"Excuse me?" Larxene shifted again on the bed, possibly to face his back. "I never _asked _for your opinion as to what I could have as a treat."

"Perhaps, but it isn't going to do anything for you except bring you a momentary high," he retorted, grabbing a new sheet of blank paper.

The blonde went silent for a moment before sneering in accusation. "Are you saying something about my _diet, _Number VII?"

He wished he could laugh. When in the _worlds _did he ever try referring to her diet? In fact, was there even a possible reason why he would _care?_ Without turning around, Saïx answered. "Frankly, I can't be bothered, Number XII."

Without warning, his hair was violently yanked from behind and Larxene's face was suddenly hovering above his; a heated glare and an unimpressed pout etched on her features. He instinctively glowered and Saïx had to refrain from actually attacking her; in his room no less. However, that didn't mean he _liked _giving her the pleasure of being in control just because she was grasping a fistful of his blue hair. Larxene hissed. "I've come to the conclusion that you're an _asshole."_

"And I'm pretty sure everyone in this damned castle knows you're a _female dog_ of the worst kind." Saïx growled back, crushing Larxene's wrist and prying her hand away from his hair. Revolving in his chair and massaging the skin behind his head, the blue-haired berserker demanded. "For the last time, Number XII, get the hell out of my room."

"Oh, I'm so _scared,"_ the Savage Nymph taunted before leveling her jade eyes with Saïx's amber ones. She twirled her lollipop between her fingers before popping it back into her mouth; her words slurred. "But that isn't possible because I _lost _my heart, remember? So no, Saïx, whatever threat you decide to use on me isn't going to work."

The Luna Diviner kept his breathing in check, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. "That _wasn't _a request—"

"Shut _up _already!" Larxene spat and – unbeknownst to Saïx – shoved her lollipop in his _mouth._ The action caught Saïx unawares and he immediately broke free of his anger as Larxene stood up at full height; sighing with one hand on her hip while the other rubbed at her forehead dramatically. "God, you _growl _so much that it's irritating. Complete your paperwork already so I can complain to you and _leave!"_

He never so much as replied because Saïx was too preoccupied with the candy in his (uncanny) possession. Raising a hand, he pulled the sucker out of his mouth and stared at it in disgust. There was residue left on his tongue and he could describe the flavor being the sweet taste blueberry. Saïx – at this point – wasn't sure how to reaction _without _exploding; and he wasn't even absorbing the power of Kingdom Hearts.

Larxene must have noticed his contemplation because the next thing she did was stand in front of him once more and plucked the lollipop out of his gloved fingers. "Ugh, you _suck _on it, not _stare _at it." Without hesitating, Larxene engulfed the candy portion whole before sliding it out of her mouth again. Saïx could only watch her with something akin to shock (which was a first). That _thing_ was just in _his _mouth and yet Larxene didn't seem to 'care' enough when she placed it in _her _mouth. Her shrill laughter cut through his bemused thoughts before he found her leaning intimately towards his face, smirking. "My, my, Saïx, why are you so speechless, hmm?"

He leered at her after his amber eyes unconsciously travelled to the lollipop she held between her fingers; unable to truly form a biting remark. "Hold your tongue."

"Shall I give _you _the honors?" Larxene raised a suggestive eyebrow. She purposely played with the lollipop against her lips, knowing Saïx was very much worked up now. Giggling, she sashayed back to his bed and sat down, legs crossed. "To think _you _of all people would even want that. Flustered much?"

"Correction, Larxene." Saïx attempted to get back to his report, holding his pen between his fingers as he urged his voice to be calm, stern, and uncaring. However, for some unspoken reason, the blue-haired berserker had found that simple task difficult. "I have nothing to fluster about."

She laughed again; an overwhelming sense of mockery in her voice. "Oh, but you have _plenty._ For one, you're a little on the 'frustrated' side."

…He knew replying to that comment would be an idiotic move on his part, but at this point, Saïx's decisions were a little on the…impulsive side. Larxene (unfortunately) could drive him up the wall just by talking. Was that just her or was it inherently female? Huffing through flared nostrils, Saïx sat up straight in his seat with eyes closed. "Frustrated?"

"_Very. _In 'Axel speech', blame your _L-I-B-I-D-O,"_ Larxene bluntly answered with her signature tease; lollipop once again slurring her speech. "Hormones _are_ a pretty nasty thing to control." Without even knowing it, Saïx snapped his pen in two when he suddenly stood up from his chair. Either Larxene was riling him up on purpose or she wasn't paying attention to him as her mouth continued to shoot off unnecessary remarks while staring up at the ceiling. Glaring hard in her direction, Saïx lurked towards her tersely. "Though I can't blame you, Saïx. It must be hard being the Organization's lapdog…or should I say Xemnas's personal bit—"

He disallowed her to persist by quickly pinning the blonde down on the bed as he lingered above her on all fours. Saïx continued to keep his cold, amber eyes locked on to her jade ones, but Larxene wasn't deterred by his dangerous mood. Instead, she giggled at him as if she was _expecting _him to dive at her. This only reminded Saïx that the Savage Nymph was a great manipulator in her own sadistically feminine way; it was hard to even breathe normally just by staring at that smug upturn of her cherry lips.

"Well this is _bold _of you. Manning up, are we?" she mocked, licking her lollipop.

Really—he wanted so badly to shut her up. Frowning, Saïx retorted with a deadpan. "How far are you willing to challenge me—?"

Once again, she interrupted him by casually stuffing her lollipop into his mouth. Raising an eyebrow, Saïx decided to gaze at her instead of lashing out like he originally wanted to do. The blonde clicked her tongue before purring with a seductive smile as she traced her index finger down the side of his face. "Challenge you? In this _inviting_ situation, it's obvious we're both thinking the same thing." Trailing two fingers to his lips, Larxene pulled the lollipop away from him, kissing it intently with a wink. "So…does your mouth taste like _blueberries _now? Mind if I have a 'taste'?"

Closing his eyes tightly before opening them again, Saïx quickly lowered his upper body towards the Savage Nymph; mouth hungrily aiming for hers. Larxene's words were ironic in a way considering she had sucked the lollipop far longer than he had. Blueberries? If anyone was going to taste like blueberries, it would be her—

"Yo, Saïx, I got my mission report done, but do you think you could _not _send me somewhere wet—WHOA!"

Almost immediately, the 'involved' Nobodies whipped their heads to the side and quite frankly, Saïx inwardly groaned in displeasure when _Axel _of all people entered his room through a dark corridor. The spiky-haired redhead looked so thunderstruck with mouth hanging and emerald-green eyes wide that it was _almost_ surprising Axel could appear as such without a heart to truly feel. Then again…Saïx couldn't really blame him for looking like a complete idiot; what with Saïx's close proximity to Larxene on the bed as he rested down to his forearms, completely trapping the blonde underneath him. Her arms had snaked their way around his neck and shoulders beforehand – head lifted in an attempt to meet him halfway for the intimate connection of their lips – and one of her legs…well, Saïx didn't want to _think _about it now that Axel was in the room with them. One of Larxene's thighs was brushing _quite _closely to a…sensitive area between his legs. Needless to say, the room fell into a deafeningly awkward silence.

"Ugh. Axel, you picked the _worst _time to drop in." Larxene was the first to break the silence with a grievance. If it was honest or sarcastic, Saïx couldn't tell; he was frozen in mental limbo.

Blinking, the redhead rubbed the back of his spiky head while exchanging his feint of surprise for an expression of confused disbelief. He stuck out his bottom lip in reply. "Well no one told me Saïx would be _that _busy. A warning would be nice; maybe leave a glove or something on the doorknob."

Larxene laughed, pointing her _still _present lollipop at the abrupt intruder without detangling herself from Saïx. In fact, she only seemed to pull him _closer _to her bosom. "We live in a castle with _sliding doors._ The doors don't _have _doorknobs, moron!"

There was a pulsating throb inside his head; his hands curling into fists…

"Touché." Axel smirked; arms crossed after dumping his mission log on top of Saïx's multitude of documents. "Though who would've thought you two would mix work with pleasure? _I _certainly wasn't expecting it… Well maybe from you, Larxene, but not Saïx."

His mouth set into a thin, displeased line as his brow twitched impatiently; eyes narrowed into slits now…

"Oh?" Larxene, licking her lollipop, teased mischievously. "Did you want to play too, Fireball?"

What was this?

"Tempting, Sparky; _very tempting, _but the prospect of having to 'share' with Saïx is just so off-putting."

What. Was. _This?_

"Do you mean sharing _with _Saïx or just sharing _Saïx_ in general, hmm?"

"I'm not even gonna answer that—"

"_Enough already!" _Saïx yelled in absolute aggravation, grabbing the attentions of Axel and Larxene. Their eyes widened when they realized the Luna Diviner was quickly tapping into his savage nature; sparks of blue fire dancing around his right hand as Saïx bared his fangs and shouted to the high heavens. "You two…_get out of my room!"_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Frick, did he have to yell _that _loud?" Axel winced, picking his ear with his pinky finger while walking down the wide corridor with the Savage Nymph in tow. "I think I just went deaf. And here I thought _Xaldin _had the loudest voice out of everyone." Larxene only hummed in response, sucking on her candied stick. However, her quiet disposition was far more disturbing than her loud, rambunctious self; Axel couldn't help but raise a suspicious eyebrow as he carefully studied the blonde who appeared listless beside him. Raising a hand to his chin, Axel lowered his gaze in an attempt to catch Larxene's eye. He was cautious in making physical contact with her…lest he _wanted _to be zapped with more than just static. "Worlds to Larxene: you still among the nonexistent?"

Sluggishly turning her head, Larxene blinked her jade eyes. With the lollipop in her mouth, the blonde practically looked the part of an almost-but-not-really innocent girl. Too bad Larxene was anything _but_ innocent. Eyeing him up and down, Larxene licked her lollipop once more before offering it to Axel without a care. "Here."

_Uh…okay. _Staring down at the near-finished stick of candy, he raised his eyes once more to Larxene's face. She didn't _look _like she had any ulterior motives other than the fact that she 'sincerely' wanted to share her lollipop. However, Axel couldn't help but instinctively feel there was so much wrong with the action coming from the _Savage Nymph; _there was a reason why she had that title after all.

"Well?" Larxene nudged with a small pout.

…_Aw, what the hell? _Shrugging, Axel took the stick out of Larxene's hand and gave her a lopsided smile. When he thought about it, getting a 'gift' from a woman (even though Larxene's attitude was _far _from lady-like) wasn't half-bad. Scratch one item off the list—Axel just one-upped the rest of the Organization in his own, bored little way. Slipping the lollipop into his mouth, the redhead mumbled dryly. "You're too kind, Larxene; didn't think you actually _liked _sharing your things."

"Tsk, tsk, Axel. You aren't _that _special, but at least you have manners." Larxene sighed while slicking back her blonde hair. Without looking at Axel's bemused face, she hinted with a hand on her hip. "Saïx was none too happy when I let him taste my lollipop for free."

Blinking, Axel slowly pulled the candy out of his mouth, stared at the now naked stick, put two and two together, and then proceeded to gawk in something he should know as horror. Larxene seemingly only had _one _lollipop. That same lollipop was in her mouth earlier and just now had been in his…but had previously found refugee in _Saïx's_ mouth? That only meant one thing: _Indirect kisses with the Luna Diviner!_ It was childish, yes (Axel was practically a grown man in his current body), but this was _Saïx _of all people—AKA: Isa; AKA: his once best friend; AKA: a testosterone-ridden _male. _Immediately burning the stick and wishing it to hell, Axel repeatedly and furiously brushed his tongue in a ritual to 'untaste' Saïx. Wait; Axel didn't even know what Saïx tasted like… _Wait! _Axel didn't _want _to know that! "What the fricken _hell, _Larxene—?"

His coat collar was suddenly yanked at and Axel soon collided with the white wall; an electrified knife stabbed beside his head as Larxene glared viciously with a toothy grin. She pushed the taller Nobody harder against the wall as she glowered. "Honestly, Axel, I could give you a punishment worse than Saïx's spit, so you'd better be grateful. I could be _'playing'_ with him right about now if you hadn't barged in like you did." Huffing one last time, Larxene pulled out her knife from the wall – leaving an irreversible crack beside Axel's head before removing herself completely; smoothing down her coat and fixing her hair prior to walking down the hallway with haughtiness. She waved her armed hand in the air dismissively, adding one last comment while turning at the corner. "Oh yeah, and Key-brat's no longer my responsibility nor should he be _ever again."_

Standing in the middle of the hallway by himself, Axel thought for a moment before rubbing the back of his head and headed for the direction opposite of Larxene's. This evening just kept getting weirder and weirder and the redhead didn't even _do _anything. It was just a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, but for him to hit the 'jackpot' of all that was wrong…well, Axel was just grateful he didn't fully concur the wrath of either the Luna Diviner or the Savage Nymph on purpose.

_But Larxene was moodier than usual… _Stopping in his tracks, Axel whistled when a thought he'd never believe in crossed his mind. Snickering, the redhead continued on his merry way while laughing at his own little revelation. "Pfft, and Isa always said girls were never interested in _him?_ What a load of bull crap."

And in another part of the castle, in his private quarters fixing the piles of papers on his desk…Saïx sneezed.


End file.
